


Not Finding Her

by MarchWindsAprilShowers



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anxiety, F/F, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Other, References to Depression, Suicide Attempt, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Turning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2019-09-29 01:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchWindsAprilShowers/pseuds/MarchWindsAprilShowers
Summary: Sanji, a werewolf, always dreamed of finding his mate.She the one of beauty, grace, and talent. The queen he’d come to serve.Only until he hits him with his car...he's kinda pretty, now that he thinks about it.





	1. It's A Meet-Cute

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all have said your goodbyes to old! It's been deleted! Let's welcome better writing and storytelling in the new year, yeah? Not sure /when/ this story is going to get into the mature to explicit range...we'll see...

The people who didn’t believe in love and soulmates were pitied by the sous chef of the Baratie. 

Not only was it because the entire “notion” was true, but they were missing out. Love, the fall, the agony, and the bliss was of great beauty, to him at the very least. It made anyone feel alive, and in the world of werewolves, it was one of the most intense experiences. And everyday, through every plate of food he made, he yearned for it.

He always dreamed of finding  _ her.  _

_ She  _ the one of beauty, grace, and talent. The queen he’d come to serve. 

He had always been told, ever since he was a kid, that he would just  _ know  _ who it was. No one was able to really describe the feeling besides for saying that he’d feel his instincts turn on-  _ but in a different way.  _ Not knowing always made him crazy, like trying to think about death without an afterlife or any form a consciousness. He didn’t like it. He needed to know. 

What could she be doing right now? Is she happy? Upset? Dear lord, he hoped not. He can’t wait to meet her, see her, smell her intoxicating scent. Who is she? Who  _ would  _ she be?  His mind couldn’t help but wander into imagining what she looked like and what she was doing right now. Would she be a customer? Maybe a new waitress? Better yet, what if the dessert chef needed to be replaced and it was  _ her?  _ He could only sigh dreamily. 

_ “Sanji!”  _

The rough and gritty shout of his name was enough to pull him out of his thoughts into the the present moment. The dinner rush was coming to a close and they had one more ticket, if he remembered correctly. 

“Sorry!” He barks. “What’s order again!?” 

“Get your damn head in the game, kid! Just because it’s the last ticket-” 

“‘Doesn’t mean we can slack off!’ I know!” He says. “Now, repeat the order!” 

Zeff, the head chef, didn’t have time to narrow his eyes at his smart ass of a son. He figured he could do it later as he rattled off the order again and what his sous chef needed to prepare almost too fast. But, Sanji was already used to it, so he got to work and delivered with perfection. The rush had ended, and no plates were sent back, not that there ever was an unhappy customer.

His smoke break couldn’t come fast enough. The exit through the kitchen when to the alleyway near a green dumpster. He took a seat on the warm, concrete stairs as he lit a cigarette. Tiredly, grey eyes closed for a second, taking in the smell of summer and hearing a street band from afar. When he opened them, he noticed that the sun hadn’t completely fixed on setting just yet. It was almost like a reminder that he had a kitchen to clean before he could go home for the night. 

When everyone was satisfied with the steamy but lemony,  _ clean  _ smelling kitchen, he could finally go home and collapse all he wanted. His day off was tomorrow, he remembered as he shrugged his black blazer on, half-heartedly waving his goodbyes as he made his way out the door like a well dressed shadow. 

His dark blue sports car was waiting impatiently in the dark, the sun finally gone. Due to being a werewolf, Sanji’s senses were heightened incredibly, so he could still make out the blueness of his car. His eyes glowed, not that he could really help it, but he was too tired to care if anyone noticed. He was alone anyway. 

Sanji pulled out of his parking space and sped down the street. His apartment was only fifteen minutes away and it still pissed him off that he couldn’t find any place closer to the restaurant. That damn building was practically his second home, it should  _ at least  _ be in walking dista- 

Something, or someone, banged on the front of his bumper. He heard the telltale sound of a dog crying out in fear and pain upon impact. His foot slammed on the brake before he even registered the smell of whoever hit. When he got out of his car, hissing curses and nearly panicking as he did so, the scent slapped him in the face. 

The smell of sandalwood started this bubbly warmth in his chest, this rush of adrenaline, his pupils dilating, the flushing of his cheeks- it’s  _ her.  _ He knows it’s her, it  _ can’t  _ be anyone else, and he’s in love. He surprised that the scent was more floral or sweet smelling, but he doesn’t mind this,  _ hell no,  _ he  _ prefers  _ sandalwood with a hint of citrus. 

He could cry.

When Sanji is finally able to get over himself, he rushes over to the werewolf whimpering in front of his car. She’s a beautiful, black wolf. The ends of her fur are curled, her nose long and narrow, and her eyes a piercing, bright yellow. The fear on her face did nothing to tarnish her beauty, but that didn’t mean her mate liked seeing it. 

“Oh my G-d! Holy shit, I’m so sorry! I didn’t see you!” He exclaimed, his hand reaching out to touch her, but teeth snapped at his fingers. His heart still skipped a beat. “Don’t you know who I am yet!?” 

She finally stood up, and proved to be wobbly on the first few steps she took. When taking a more confident one, she yelped in pain, lifting up one of her front paws. She glared back at the culprit who still looked bewildered and apologetic. The wolf yelped again upon being suddenly picked up. 

“I’ll drive you to the hospital,” He says, the pounding of his heart by just  _ touching  _ was almost too much. “There’s a doctor I know. He can take care of you.” 

She was carefully placed in the back seat of the car, the blue thing making an illegal u-turn. She had already realized who Sanji was so  _ maybe  _ he could be forgiven for his reckless driving.  _ Maybe.  _ But, he could be trusted. She could tell that he wasn’t lying about the doctor, mainly because  _ he  _ personally knew Doctor Chopper.

Sanji arrived to the ER parking lot, finding the space closest to the door to park. His cellphone was tightly in his clutch as he impatiently waited for Chopper to answer. It took a couple tries and  _ finally.  _

“Everything okay?” Is what’s said instead of a normal hello. 

“No,” The blonde breathes. “I-I found my mate and I kinda hit her with my car-” 

“You  _ kinda  _ hit her with your car!?” His squeaky voice exclaimed. 

“It was an accident! I didn’t see her and she can’t really walk properly, please, just come out here right now.” 

“I’m already on my way!” 

Sanji hung up, sighed, and let his forehead rest on the steering wheel. “You’re never going to forgive me, are you?” 

There was a huff in response which loosely translated into, “I might.” 

“Will you at least let me live it down?” 

A low grumble. 

“Come on! It was an  _ accident!  _ I’ll do anything to make it up to you!” 

The window was tapped on, the blonde immediately unlocking the car doors. As soon as the back doors were opened, Chopper exclaimed a panicked, “Ah!  _ Usopp!?  _ What the hell are you doing walking around at night!” 

Usopp? Interesting name. 

Before Sanji could ask how the doctor knew his mate, the black wolf changed back into a human, a blanket now tightly around him. “Hunting! What else!?” A tenor’s voice exclaims back. “It’s not my fault that  _ he  _ wasn’t looking where he was going! I was having a nice night until-” He looked pointedly at the driver. “-someone hit me with their  _ fucking car!”  _

The sous chef’s mouth hung open slightly. His mate is a man!? A _man!?_ There has to be a mistake, whoever put this whole ‘soulmate’ thing within werewolves got this so fucking _wrong._ Granted, he’s an absolute beauty; long, curly black tresses, a thick line of long eyelashes, amber eyes, golden skin, thick lips, and a nose that was a little too long.

“Let me see your wrist.” 

Usopp hissed in pain a couple times, his forearm making tight jerks as Chopper poked and prodded.

“Stop pulling away!” 

“Well,  _ excuse me,  _ but it hurts!” 

After a couple more minutes, “It’s not broken, so it should heal overnight without any help, thanks to your powers. And make sure to get some sleep after being out so late.”

“I’m an _adult._ I can stay up as late as I want.” The younger man says like a petulant teenager, but before Chopper could close the door. “Thank you. I’ll call tomorrow.” 

The doctor grinned back at him and shut the sports car. He moved to the driver’s window, the driver himself still not over everything that’s happened so far. He tapped on it, the glass rolling down. “He’s perfectly fine so get him home...You’ll be fine too.” His pager went off, the white lab coat disappearing back into the hospital. 

Sanji needed to think. He needed space and some quiet and a  _ shower.  _ He sighed again. “Where do you live?” He asked monotonously, putting his car in reverse.

“Sh-Sheridan Road.” From being mates, Usopp picked up on his disappointment as they curled down the street, away from the ER. He fumbled with the seatbelt. “I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t apologize. If anyone needs to apologize, it’s me.”

“...For the record, you’re not what I imagined either.” 

“Oh yeah?” 

“I never thought I’d end up with a dude-” 

The blonde felt some weight lift off his shoulders. “Neither did I! Not even in my wildest dreams!” 

“...even though I’m bi.” He mumbles afterwards, knowing that his mate could hear him. 

The weight fell right back on. “I’m...straight.” 

Usopp sighed, tears threatening to prick at the corners of his eyes. “I figured so...let’s pretend tonight never happened, okay? I don’t know you, you don’t know me. We’re going to keep it that way. This is probably a mistake.” He tried laughing a little, as if that would make the situating any better. “There was something else in air, we just got confused-” 

“I know for a fact that you’re my mate and so do you.” Sanji says firmly. “You felt the exact same thing I did.” All werewolves get the same rush from smelling their mate for the first time. 

“What difference does it make? We can’t be together!  _ You  _ can’t help being straight!” The younger man exclaims angrily, tears now sliding down his cheeks. “So let’s just drop it. We can find other people and no one ever has to know about this. You can be happy.” 

He could be happy?  _ How? _ It would be impossible to be just as happy and fulfilled with anyone other than his mate. Maybe there would be a genuine relationship and sure, feelings could develop. But nothing would be as honest or as passionate, and that burn of longing would only torture them.

Sanji made a hard stop at a red light, the feeling of his mate’s sorrow and the smell of his tears was unbearable as is. “I don’t want to do that!” He exclaims into the rearview mirror, watching a tan hand quickly wiping his face. “I’ve dreamt about finding you one day for years, so I’m going to make this work!” 

Green light. The ride continued, heavy and quiet this time. Usopp sniffled, feeling a little better but he didn’t believe in his mate. Not at all, even though his instincts were telling him that the sous chef was telling the truth. He wanted this to work too, however-

“Look, I appreciate that but you can’t just... _ not  _ be straight.” A black cell phone jumped into his lap. 

“Give me your number. The code’s 43770.” 

“Didn’t you hear what I just said?” 

“I don’t really give a shit.” Sanji says, feeling a little triumphant when he hears his phone being unlocked although he was being glared at. He turned onto Sheridan, Usopp pointing out a small, one-story house with a tiny garage to match right on the corner. “We’re going on a date tomorrow.” 

“Huh?” The once glowing rectangle was handed back. 

“We’re going on a date tomorrow. I want to get to know my mate.” 

“But I-” 

“It’s my birthday so you can’t say ‘no’.” 

“Watch me.” Catching the lie, darker eyes narrowed.  _ “No.”  _

Tightly wrapping the blanket around himself, he got out of the car, walking barefoot to his mailbox. It was a hiding place for an extra key, then stepping carefully to his front door. 

Sanji rolled down the window to shout, “I’m picking you up at six so be ready!” 

“Shh!” Is loudly hissed back. “No!” 

“We’ll just be having dinner so you don’t have to get super dressed up!” 

“I said be quiet!” Usopp says in an explosive whisper. “And  _ no!”  _

“Why!? I can yell all I want t-” 

The younger man saw right through his tactic. “Fine! Fine, I’ll go! Just shut the fuck up!” 

The sous chef happily rolled away, leaving Usopp to think about what the hell he was getting himself into...and hoping the neighbors aren’t pissed. 


	2. Introductions and Foiled Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter two!

“Usopp, for the love of G-d, pull yourself together.” His best friend of many years says as she rummages through his closet. 

The young man was lying on his stomach, face down in his pillow. He groaned in response, not bothering to move a muscle. It would be an hour before the blue sports car  _ that fucking hit him  _ would be waiting outside his door, and he hasn’t bothered to get dressed in something nicer than a tank top and sweatpants. His hair was a curly mess, free from one of his tight, black holders. 

“What part of ‘my date is a straight guy’ don’t you understand?” He asks, voice muffled with the audacity to be annoyed. Suddenly, a few layers of cloth were tossed on top of him.  _ “Nami!”  _

“He’s also your mate.” The college student says firmly. “Now put that on. You only have twenty-minutes.”

Usopp rolled over and finally got to his feet. “Ugh,  _ fine.”  _ He grabbed what she picked out and trudged into his bathroom. 

Nami sat down on his bed. “Who is he by the way?” She yells through the door. “What’s his name?” She let herself flop back onto the mattress, her cellphone beeping. She pulled it out to view whoever was bothering her with a text.

“His...Actually, I don’t know.” 

“How do you  _ not  _ know!?” 

“Never caught his name?”

She lowered her cell and lifted her head, brows furrowed at the door. “Wait, then how did you meet!?” 

“Uh, ran into him on the road?” 

“What were you doing?” 

“Crossing the street?” 

“...What was  _ he  _ doing?” 

“...Driving?” 

She fully sat up. “Do  _ not  _ tell me that he hit you-

“With his fucking car, yes. It’s a nice one, though. Shoulda sued...”

_ “Usopp!”  _

“It was an accident! It was at night and I was hunting-” 

_ “You _ would totally end up meeting you mate that way. Why am I surprised?” She guessed her friend was rolling his eyes at the comment. “What does he look like? I might know ‘im.” 

“He’s pretty tall, super pale, blonde- His haircut was weird, now that I mention it. His bangs covered almost half of his face.” 

Nami’s eyes widened. “What did his eyebrows look like?” She asks slowly, as if the answer was a ticking time bomb. 

“That’s the weirdest part! They were jet black and the front goes in, like, a swirl? I honestly thought they were drawn until-” 

“No...way!” She exclaimed, her fingers itching to text Vivi and Zoro. 

“What? Do you know him?” 

_ “Do I know Sanji Vinsmoke?  _ Yes, I know him!” 

“Sanji Vinsmoke?” What kind of name is  _ that? _ “Is he some kind of rich kid?” Vinsmoke sounded sounded like some fancy shit. 

“I would say that he is now! We were in high school together and he’s the straightest guy on the planet! He’s woman crazy!” 

“Oh,  _ fuck me.”  _ It was just his luck to end up with  _ the straightest guy on the planet.  _ “I’m killing myself right now.”

“Don’t die just yet!” The redhead persuades, her tone a little more calm. “The fact that he’s willing to  _ try  _ to make this work is kinda throwing me for a loop.” 

“...Why?” Usopp asks cautiously over the sound of the sink’s faucet running. 

“Because just the idea alone of going on a date with anyone of the same sex has him running for the hills. Well, you  _ are  _ pretty for guy…” She trails off in thought, mainly as a joke. 

The bathroom door opens, revealing an extremely unthrilled young man with yellow pants, red suspenders, and a white button down with the top buttons undone as well as the sleeves rolled up. His hair was done up in a ponytail, the short curls in the front free from hairspray and the hair-tie. It looked effortless, specifically to match how much he really didn’t want to go out tonight. It was almost as if his mother had dressed him up for some relative’s wedding that he didn’t want to attend. He turned off the light. 

“That makes me feel  _ so  _ much better. Thank you  _ so  _ much you beautiful and amazing friend, you.” He drones sarcastically before moving past her to his nightstand to get his keys, phone, and wallet. 

Nami smiles nice and sweet like sugar. “You’re very welcome! You look adorable!” Then, her manicured fingers snatched out her phone from her pocket. “Everyone’s gonna flip!” 

_ “Don’t!”  _ Usopp exclaims suddenly, making brown eyes look at him questioningly. “Don’t tell anyone. For his sake, at least, I’m keeping this a secret.” 

“Why? You wanna reveal it later?” Then her face lights up again. “I’m at least telling Vivi and Zoro.” 

“I’m serious, Nami! Don’t tell _ anyone!”  _ The seriously upset tone in his voice was so unfamiliar that it made her stop all together. “I...I don’t think I will ever reveal this to anyone but you. This my first and last date with him.”  

“But, why? Didn’t you say that he wanted to make it work?” 

“Look, I can’t make him into anything, I can’t change his sexuality. He’ll always be straight so...there’s no use fighting it. The only reason he wants to try is because whatever small amount of attachment he feels for me right now is just because he recently realized that we’re connected. That will never make any relationship between us last. He  _ will  _ leave me sooner than later. So, when it’s over, I want him go back to his life like nothing happened.” 

The doorbell rang a couple times, the brunette turned away but paused before he walked out of the bedroom to answer it. “This is just to humour him, really,” He lies before shifting to the truth. “and...to give me something good to remember.” So he can at least say that the time he spent with his mate was nice.

Nami swallowed thickly, feeling like she wanted to cry or scream or  _ both.  _ It’s just  _ so  _ fucking  _ sad  _ and unfair. Whatever higher power decided this had no idea what they were doing. She bit her lip, trying to keep the tears at bay as she wondered what the hell Usopp did to deserve this. He suffered so much, was a good person through it all, and for what?  _ Sanji Vinsmoke? Really?  _ And the fact that all that’s going to come out of this is a mediocre memory had her escaping into the tiny bathroom.

She closed the door, her back sliding down it, and a hand coming up to cover her mouth. She silently promised him that she’ll be there to help pick up the pieces once it all blows over. 

Usopp opened the door, only to be met with a bouquet of lipstick-red roses and bright, yellow sunflowers. They’re beautiful and fragrant, the florist being some kind of talented. Behind them was his mate, dressed in navy blue slacks and a white button down with navy blue pinstripes. He smiled slightly. 

_ His  _ scent overpowered it all: a blend of cedarwood and musk with the touch of cologne on top. It was intoxicating, nearly making the brunette’s mouth water, gums itch, and his eyes glow. There was even a smaller rush of ‘he’s my mate!’ that coursed through his body. But, through practice of self control, he kept those feelings at bay. His current mood put a damper on it anyway, so pulling himself together wasn’t an issue. 

“For me?” The younger man’s voice cracks like a cartoony violin slide, making him clear his throat.

“Who else would they be for?” The sous chef asks as the flowers were taken. 

“Yep. Stupid question. Realized that right as I said it. Thank you, they’re beautiful.” Just for show, he took a whiff of the flowers then said a quick, “Wait here.” 

The door closed. Sanji thought not being invited inside was a little  _ rude.  _ Well, since he’s technically a criminal because of last night... _ great,  _ now  _ he’s  _ not letting himself live it down. 

Usopp marched into the kitchen, opened his trashcan, and through the dead plants in it. They were beautiful and he felt incredibly guilty as soon as he did it, but they came from someone he’s never going to see again. He had changed his mind about wanting a good memory; he wanted to forget it all now, turn back time as much as he could. He wanted it to be over before it even began. Making sure he had his wallet, keys, and cellphone, he finally left for the night. 

“Had to go put them somewhere safe.” He lies nonchalantly over his shoulder, knowing that it was ambiguous enough to be sensed as the truth. His trashcan was metal with a lid on it- pretty safe by anyone’s standards, especially with the raccoon roaming around the neighborhood.

He walked over to the familiar vehicle and climbing in the passenger’s seat. Looking around, he had to admit that it was a  _ nice  _ car and pretty futuristic which means it was probably  _ hella  _ expensive. “So, what do you do?” Usopp asks just to curb is curiosity once the owner sat in the driver’s seat. 

“I’m the sous chef of the Baratie downtown.” 

“No wonder…” He mumbles. The Baratie was the best and most expensive restaurant in the  _ entire  _ city. Maybe he really should have sued his mate. 

“What?” 

“N-Nothing.” 

Christ, Sanji was already feeling like it was the beginning of the school year with the mandatory ‘get to know you’ questions. “What do you do?” 

“I’m a graphic designer and an artist on commission.” His tone was a little curt, not that he meant it to be. Dark eyes went to the window, obviously uninterested as he props his elbow on the edge of it, his cheek in his palm. 

The blonde felt awkward, his fingers drumming on the steering wheel as if the silence was a little too much to handle. Shouldn’t he have a mountain of things to say? 

“That must be a difficult job.” He could imagine it being hard because he can’t draw for shit.

“Eh, not really. At least not anymore. It’s just really time consuming.” Usopp says, his free hand used to make a couple gestures out of habit. “But the money’s good.” Then he thought he  _ should  _ be just a little more friendly. “It’s easier than having to work a dinner service though. I can’t cook  _ at all.”  _ He laughed a little, feeling a little better when his mate laughs too. 

“How do you survive?” 

“Really simple recipes, takeout, and the frozen aisle at the store?” He felt heat rushing to his cheeks. “A lot of takeout though.” 

“I can see why we’re mates now.” Sanji jokes off shoulder, not really thinking about the comment until after the fact. He doesn’t kick himself too hard when Usopp isn’t really phased by it. “I’ll feed and teach you.”

“Oh, thank you, my valiant saviour!” Usopp exclaims over his thoughts responding with ‘no, you won’t’. 

“It is my duty and obligation to rescue my damsel in distress.” He responds as they come to a slow stop at a red light. 

They look at each other for a second, Usopp narrowing his eyes.  “I see your strategy. Touché.” 

Sanji only winked. “You could say that sarcasm is a skill of mine.” 

Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad.  _ Maybe.  _

That was until Usopp saw the entrance to the Baratie. “I’m sorry, but can we eat something else?” He speaks up quickly before they have a chance to park. 

“Why?” 

“It’s kinda pricey, don’t you think?” He can’t exactly... _ afford  _ the Baratie. The only reason he has a house is because it was inherited and Chopper helps pay the mortgage. His career is  _ just  _ taking off too. 

“So? I get a discount and I’m paying for both of us anyway.” 

“But that’s not fair.” 

“I wanted to go on the date, so I get to pay for it.” He found a place to park then pulled the keys from the ignition, the jump ring sliding over his pointer finger which he jokingly pointed at his mate. “And it’s my birthday.” 

Usopp pointed right back at him and mocked his tone.  _ “No,  _ it’s  _ not.”  _

The graphic designer could hear him laughing as he got out of the car. It served as a reminder that he shouldn’t get sucked into him. It was difficult due to Sanji’s finesse and the way they could effortlessly banter or the smooth flow of their conversation. He didn’t want to start to like him and then completely fall for the guy. That would not only fuck him entirely, but it would ruin the mental plan he’s got going here. 

However, it was a little late for that; because as they were walking into the restaurant, missing Sanji after this was all over crossed his mind. 

_ “I hate myself.”  _ Is all his mind says. 

Just as he feared, he got sucked in. It seemed like they were long lost friends, almost to a point where they didn’t need a lot in common to talk for hours on end. What was  _ really  _ shitty was how the jokes were genuinely funny and he couldn’t keep himself from smiling. This was probably the best date he’s ever been on, or at least best outing with another person, even if it didn’t feel super romantic. 

Feeling completely and utterly defeated, he was silent on the ride back but had turned on the radio to mask some of it. He went back to staring out of the window, trying to figure out what the fuck he was supposed to do to end  _ this.  _ To end whatever today and last night created. 

The quiet, even with the hushed hip-hop playing, became unbearable right before they turned into Usopp’s neighborhood. Fingers tapping on the steering wheel returned. 

“What’s wrong?” The sous chef asks almost worriedly as he slows to a stop right outside the familiar house. He thought everything went well, at least, he hoped it did. With a press of a button, the music was turned off.

Usopp shook his head, refusing to meet grey eyes and instead looking at his hands that were folded in his lap. He was going to say ‘nothing’ but he wasn’t dealing with a normal human. He was already going to run away from him forever, so he might as well come clean. “I had it all planned out in my head,” He admits. “This was supposed to be our first and last date. I’m not supposed to see you again after this because our relationship would never last and yet…” The younger man finally looked over at his mate, brows drawn up slightly. “Y-You ruined everything and now I really,  _ really  _ don’t want that.” 

Sanji didn’t say anything, which was a little alarming at first. He just reached out, his hand covering the graphic designer’s. The look on his face was the most serious and genuine expression Usopp had yet to witness. “We’ll last. Mate or not, to be honest, I’ve never connected with anyone like that before, so don’t worry.” He gave a little squeeze. “We’ll be just fine.” 

The corners of thick lips jerk upwards slightly. “Okay.” He actually felt a little better.

As if to further prove his point, Sanji gave into temptation and instinct, closing the gap between them. Brown eyes widened in surprise. The shock made the owner of them barely return the kiss, but it ended before he could really get into it. He couldn’t find any words to say after it was over, the sound of his heart pounding in his ears made it hard to concentrate. His mate found that a little amusing but endearing. 

The blonde pointed at the window behind the younger man. “I think someone’s in your house.” 

Usopp turned his head, seeing the TV flashing through the windows, an arm coming up to change the channel with the familiar, black remote. It was obviously Nami; of course she waited for him to come back. She needed every detail about the ‘date’ (and if his dramatic speech held up) and was too impatient to wait for a phone call. He hoped his talent for storytelling could pull this through. 

All Usopp could do was breathlessly laugh, still completely bewildered and a little lovestruck. He was nervous and his heart seemed to be beating too hard- this was probably a dream. “I, uh, yeah. I should, um, probably go check that out.” He says, a hand coming up to shyly slide the loose curls behind an ear. He couldn’t keep the smile off his face, he could barely fight the damn thing.

“You should.” Sanji smiles, watching as his mate climbed out of his car. “I’ll be free next Sunday, so come over to my place and help me make dinner. Send me a time.” 

Nami peeked out the window, seeing the blue vehicle slide away and her friend with a smile and flushed cheeks. She was instantly excited, waiting impatiently when he stepped through the door, the stolen bag of chips she had been snacking on now forgotten. He sighed with content, leaning his back against the door in some pleasant laziness.

“Well!?” 


	3. Thoughts, Thoughts, Thoughts

_ 12:07AM _

The only light trying to break the darkness in Sanji’s bedroom was the digital alarm clock, blaring neon blue numbers. He knew what time it was because he had been checking every time he was curious about how long he spent staring at his still ceiling fan. This the second night in a row that he had been doing just this:  _ thinking.  _ It’s almost like his body nor his instincts really knew when to calm down now that he’s found... _ him.  _

_ “Why did I kiss him?”  _ His mind ask again, making him sigh and run his hands over his face. His fingertips briefly dragged the skin downwards, _ “Why did I do that!? I would have never…! And on the first date too!”  _

_ “Because instinct wanted you to.”  _ Is the answer that’s  _ first. “And you think he’s pretty and you were almost caught staring at his lips while he was talking and it totally got him to finally believe in  _ you, _ the bad driver straight guy-” _

Sanji growled and rolled onto his side, now facing his closet doors.  _ “I guess I can’t really call myself straight now can I?”  _

_ “You’re Usoppsexual.”  _

“I hate myself.” The sous chef mumbles aloud, sitting up and swiping his carton of cigarettes off his nightstand. He swung his legs over the side of his bed and stood, walking around to the other side to reach the sliding glass doors to the balcony. 

Although the air outside was warm, he still had goosebumps under his loose fitting t-shirt and plaid pajama pants. He lit up what felt like a long, overdue cigarette. He’s never formed an addiction to the things as the wolf in him curbed it and erased the damage so he never made it a bad habit. It’s just something to relax with- or in times like these where his thoughts seem to run wild- something  _ to do.  _

He took a drag, looking down at the few other busy streets and lit buildings, then the docks and the calm water.  _ “Was he really planning on never seeing me again?”  _ He exhaled smoke, hoping the air would take some of the hurt with it.  _ “Shit...I wouldn’t want to see me again either.”  _ At least until he got to know himself and let whatever feelings settle.  _ “But what did I ruin? Why did he change his mind?”  _

Maybe Usopp saw a glimmer of light, maybe he already fell for his mate’s personality. Maybe he was convinced that Sanji was willing to do everything under the sun to make their relationship work  _ before  _ he was kissed. He couldn’t necessarily place the answer being his naivety for being younger because he only was by a couple of years. Even then, he’s proven that he’s as smart as a whip. 

Whatever it was, Sanji was thankful. 

As he was smudging out his cancer stick in the glass ashtray he leaves by the door, he hears his phone chime. A little worried and curious as to  _ who  _ is texting him this late, he finds that it’s the person he had been thinking about all this time. 

**_Usopp:_ ** _ Five-thirty works for Sunday.  _

Before Sanji could ask why he was up so late- 

**_Usopp:_ ** _ typing… _

**_Usopp:_ ** _ Oh, shit, I didn’t realize how late it was.  _

**_Usopp:_ ** _ Sorry!  _

Sanji snorted, thumbs dabbing about a reply. 

**_Sanji:_ ** _ You’re good. Get some sleep.  _

**_Usopp:_ ** _ You too! >:c  _

_ “Look who’s talking!”  _ Usopp thinks, closing his text messages. He had been working on a commission and had lost track of time. 

On a more truthful note, he really couldn’t sleep. The kiss and the hand over his own was still running around his head. As soon as he was able to relax enough to  _ possibly  _ settle down for the night, his lips would tingle and his left hand would feel some phantom warmth. His heart would pound and his cheeks would flush. By then his eyes were slammed open. 

Was it always like this when his friends had their first kiss? 

He needed to do  _ something.  _ He couldn’t just lay there and think about... _ it.  _ It was too much. 

So, he got out of bed at ten o’clock and continued work on a background image for some lady’s website. He got a little carried away as he slipped into the unconscious work machine that wouldn’t stop until the drawing was finished. When it was done, he remembered Sanji and the kiss- and how he wanted a time for next Sunday. Thinking he hadn’t been working for so long, he quickly hammered out the message before noticing the time. 

Then he tried sleeping again, and after a couple more tries, he finally drifted away. 

The anticipation was its  _ worse  _ on Saturday. Sanji ended up cleaning his condo twice, now noticing the  _ little  _ things he normally didn’t care about. Like which side of the throw pillow on his couch should be showing or how the chairs at the dining room table weren’t evenly spaced. It was  _ stupid,  _ so fucking  _ dumb,  _ yet it was bothering him and it needed to be fixed. You only make one first impression, so why not make it perfect? 

Would Usopp even notice? 

“Absolutely  _ not.”  _ Sanji grumbles, leaving his home to go pick up ingredients at the local supermarket. 

He’s not  _ completely  _ alone.

Meanwhile, Usopp was sitting in his bright yellow bug in the parking lot. He had arrived twenty minutes early which made him feel like even more of an anxious loser. He shrank in his seat whenever he saw someone walk by. He even flinched when a large bee buzzed by the passenger window- not just because he used to be allergic to them. 

He wondered if he was dressed okay. He had gone for something more casual: a white, v-neck t-shirt and loose, teal and yellow harem pants with flip-flops. Did he look like a yoga instructor who clearly doesn’t know what ‘namaste’ means or a snob who brags about how the money that went into buying these pants go to struggling artisans in Thailand? He just liked the style!  _ And  _ how light fabric was made summer more comfortable. 

And judging by how Sanji’s idea of casual day at home is still button down shirt tucked into neatly pressed pants definitely made Usopp think that he was the stereotypical, weird, hippie artist in all this...Maybe not entirely, for no rich kid he’s ever encountered fit the stereotype like the older man did. 

However, these thoughts leave when the sous chef says, “Nice pants. I’ve been meaning to order those.” 

Maybe he should stop making so many assumptions. He’s just lived a life where trying to figure people out became a survivor skill. From listening to their tone to watching their facial expressions, he had to draw conclusions. He needed know what they wanted and  _ exactly  _ their intentions. It was the only shield he had. 

However, Usopp didn’t need social survival skills today- he needed cooking. This ended up being spaghetti with a homemade bolognese as well as lemon and garlic asparagus. Even though the dish was amazing, the recipe so good that he was sworn to secrecy, the part he remembered most was when he attempted (and failed) to dice onions properly. He didn’t know whether it was his hand or the knife that slipped first, but that he had a cut in his pointer finger. 

He hissed and jerked his hand back, dropping the knife that clattered on the counter. Then he apologized, even as the wolf in him sealed up the wound before it had a chance to drip blood. “I didn’t bleed on the food!” He reassures. 

“You’re fine. I’m more worried about you than the food.” Sanji says. “Do you have any idea how many times I cut myself when I started?”

Usopp smiled slightly. “So, what’s the secret?” 

The sous chef moved behind him, still trying to keep himself a comfortable distance away. “This is the easiest way I can show you.” 

And it was also the hardest. 

The graphic designer hated the fact that the sudden rush of his mate’s scent was making goosebumps feverishly dot their way across his skin. He was tempted to jerk Sanji, who was also regretting this decision, so that the gap between them was closed. Then he remembered the kiss- and now his face was hot. His brows furrowed,  _ focusing  _ on the onions. 

The sous chef finally let go. “See? A professional already.” 

“Y-Yeah, thank you.” He says, continuing with the new method. “So, uh, how did you know that cooking was what you wanted to do?” 

“I made rice once for a stray cat when I was a kid and that’s where my interest blossomed. It was just something I took to. My family also didn’t believe in me at all, so that made me want to do it even more.” 

Usopp smiled. “That’s really cool. Did you go to culinary school?” 

“Nah. Ran off with my family’s chef and opened the Baratie fifteen years ago with his pack.” He grins, now that he looked back on it. “What about you?” 

“Oh, I just like to draw, that’s all. I don’t have a heroic story.” He jokes. 

“Well, you’re really talented.” 

“Thank you-” Usopp looked up at him. “Wait, how do you know that?” The last time he checked, he had  _ never  _ shown his mate his artwork. 

“I found the blog you mentioned last time,” He admits with a shrug. “You know, now that I mention it, the Baratie has been needing a new logo for a while, but the owner hasn’t found the right person. Would you be up for it?” 

The graphic designer’s surprised grin took over his face, reaching forward to shake his mate’s hand. “It’s a deal!” It was almost like he finally came to life that evening at the prospect of making  _ amazing  _ money and getting some fame. “I’ll draw up some sketches tonight!” 

“I’ll see when the old man is free so you can present.” 

Usopp ran forward and hugged the sous chef who made a noise in surprise. “Thank you!” Realizing what he did, he pulled away and loudly cleared his throat. “Thank you.” He says like some reserved employee who got promoted. 

Sanji chuckled and was inclined to ruffle the younger man’s hair. Sure, he’s a guy, but he is  _ adorable.  _ “I’ll tell him all about you tomorrow.” 

“...even that we’re mates?” Is asked quietly, and all the more worried. 

“If it makes you more comfortable, I’ll introduce you as a friend.” 

It wasn’t until the end of the evening that the last eventful thing happened that would keep Sanji up for another night. As they were saying goodbyes, and nervous to the point Usopp’s hands were shaking as if he had been thinking ‘do it, do it!’ all night, the younger man rocked up onto his toes and kissed his mate goodbye. Then it was almost like he was going to turn and run for it, but a quick hand grabbed his elbow that pulled him back through the door. 

The door was nearly slammed closed, Usopp finding his back now pressed against it as he was kissed properly. Unable to help it, his fangs dropped and his eyes changed. When Sanji pulled away, his mate could see that he was in the same boat. 

They reluctantly part.


	4. Cheers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALMOST FORGOT TO POST TODAY SORRY

The dining room of the Baratie was dim and empty- the restaurant had closed a half an hour ago. Although a lot of time right after closing was dedicated to cleaning and payments, Usopp was still invited to present his logo ideas. He only guessed that Zeff wasn’t the patient type or Sanji had put in a good word. He was sat at one of the diningroom’s tables meant for four, and dressed like this was his first job interview. His foot tapped nervously and he kept checking for anything wrong with his proposals. 

“Hey there.” Sanji says, still clad in his white chef’s uniform. “Told him you were here. He should get off his ass pretty soon.” He chuckles lightly, probably trying to lighten the mood as he sat down next to his mate. He could sense the younger man’s anxiety. “You’re a ‘good friend of mine’ so make it believable.” 

His mate grinned confidently. “I am a  _ master  _ of making anything believable.” Then all that confidence left. “Does my hair look okay?” 

“... _ Yes.  _ Now, if you ask me that again, I’m going to strangle you.” 

Usopp huffed. “I’m meeting your pack leader  _ and  _ the founder of the restaurant!  _ Excuse me,  _ if I’m a little ner-” 

_ SNAP! _

The younger man stiffened, Sanji looked over at him, mainly wondering what the noise was. Usopp squeezed his eyes shut and his shoulders sank- then his hair flowed down from the tight ponytail it was once in. Free curls waterfalled down the back of his grey blazer and over his shoulders. He growled, and pulled the black elastic band from behind his ear, now a useless string. 

The graphic designer huffed, turned away from the table, and bent forward, shaking out his hair before sitting up again and flipping the unruly curls over to one side- which was when he noticed his mate staring, almost intently. 

“It’s not that bad, is it?” Usopp asks worriedly. 

“I-I...um-”  _ More words.  _ He shifted a little in one of the dining-room’s chairs.“No, you look fine.” 

“Please tell me that you have a hairtie.”

“Why would  _ I  _ carry around a-” 

“Just tell me that you do! I need something positive right now!” 

Sanji snorted. “You look better with your hair down anyway.” 

The graphic designer shook his head in disagreement, but muttered a thank you. He then opened up his folder of ideas that he had been sketching up, nearly all night. His brows furrowed, as if he was focusing on every flaw no one else could see. “Are my logos stupid?” 

“I really don’t wanna have to choke you. That wouldn’t make a good first impression, I don’t think.” 

“Fuck you.” 

“No, fuck  _ you.” _

Zeff suddenly appeared, catching the younger man’s attention first who grinned and stood up to properly give this man a firm handshake to introduce himself which Usopp  _ totally  _ hadn’t rehearsed in his mind. His smile faltered slightly when the head chef’s unfriendly face didn’t change, but at least the gesture was accepted. The graphic designer nervously sat down and didn’t even get a chance to slide over the folder of ideas. 

How does this guy’s face stay this... _ unchanged!?  _ As he flipped from page to page, nothing seemed to catch his eye. He almost looked bored, proving Usopp right that his logos were stupid. 

“...How do you know Sanji again?” He asks after a while. 

“Mutual friend. The D family’s Luffy and I went to high school together-” 

“Ah,  _ Luffy.  _ Good kid, not very bright. Are you from his pack?” 

“No. I’m not part of any pack, actually.” 

Sanji looked at him in surprise, his mate looking back as if he couldn’t believe that the lie  _ actually  _ worked well...almost  _ too  _ well. Although this left them not noticing the pack leader still smelling a  _ hint  _ of bullshit. He pulled out one of the mixed media papers, the sound making Usopp look back at him, impatient to hear the verdict.

“This one is exactly what I’m looking for. How would I pay you?” 

Usopp held back any loud and childish cheering and squealing he wanted to do. Even when Zeff said his goodbyes, he kept it contained like an adult should. However, the wide smile on his face was permanent while he exited the restaurant. Sanji had walked him to his car, the gentleman-y thing to do and it’s not like this town is  _ completely  _ safe. Especially when it’s this dark.

“I almost can’t believe we pulled that off.” The sous chef breathes. “I’m actually friends with Luffy so that was...that was  _ way  _ too close.” 

“Really? How so?” 

“Catered for his family a few times, he worked at the restaurant part-time, his mate is a stupid grass stain-” 

Usopp burst out into laughter.  _ “Grass stain?  _ Next time I see him, I’m calling him that.” 

“How did you manage to be friends with someone like  _ Zoro?  _ I had to spend four years of high school with him.” 

“How did  _ you  _ manage to hate Zoro?” 

Sanji looked away, almost troubled. “Where do I even begin?”

The younger man snorted and stopped before getting in his yellow bug. “Hey, I was thinking, whether this went right or horribly wrong, that we could go celebrate?” 

“Like, right now?” 

“It doesn’t have to be right now unless-” 

Honestly, Sanji didn’t want to wait until Sunday. “Just give me ten minutes, I’ll be right back.” 

_ “Really?  _ O-Okay.” 

The sous chef returned  _ five  _ minutes later, his chef jacket ditched for his usual button-downs. In his hand was a bottle of wine. “Stole this so we can  _ properly  _ celebrate.” His mate smiled in approval. “See, I know this bakery drive-thru-” 

“That sells cake until three AM. That’s what I was thinking! I’m driving!” Usopp exclaims excitedly, hopping into the driver’s seat. “Hope you don’t mind vintage cars.” He says as he slides the keys into the ignition. 

“I may like the futuristic shit, but I also like this too. Kinda reminds me of my childhood...at least the good parts.” 

Too lazy to find any scenic place to park after getting their slices of rich coffee cake and two extra cups, they sat in the bakery’s parking lot. Tonight, it was like they were the best of friends, and have been for a long time. Nothing was strained and talking was so damn  _ easy.  _ They had expected this anyway, so it wasn’t much of a surprise. They didn’t even think about it. 

“So, you said that you weren’t part of a pack?” Sanji asks after a bite, mainly out of curiosity. 

The younger man licked excess icing from the corner of his lip. “Mm-hm. When I was three or four my dad decided to abandon my mom and I to pursue some stupid dream, I dunno, fuck him.” He shrugs nonchalantly. “Seven years later, my mom died of cancer...she was human. Chopper was a family friend, actually, so he ended up taking me in. He didn’t want me to go through the foster care system.” 

“Oh. I’m sorry.” 

“It’s fine, don’t apologize...So, what about you and vintage cars? From what I know, your family is just a bunch of rich douchebags that tried to marry you off for even more money they didn’t need.” 

Sanji took a sip of wine. “Yeah. Zeff’s pack all had vintage cars, and because my sister was the only one who was kinda nice to me, they would take us places. Though, they had to do this in secret or my father would beat us all to a pulp.” 

Maybe it was the alcohol that prompted him to say this (although alcohol barely has an effect on werewolves). “...Is it wrong that I want to fight him?” 

The sous chef burst out in laughter.  _ “No.  _ You could totally win. I don’t think he’s ever fought an adult...well, at least on equal grounds.”

A cellphone went off, but the tone wasn’t some annoying anime opening so it had to be Sanji’s. Before Usopp could ask who was calling, his mate already answered. A man began yelling, making the older man hold the phone away from his ear. 

“What did you do!?” Usopp hissed. 

“They’re mad that I left early,” Sanji whispered back. “And because they found a bottle of wine missing.” 

Black eyebrows shot up. “Wait, you  _ actually  _ stole a bottle of wine!?”

“Yes...that’s what ‘I stole this’ means, right?” 

“I thought you were being sarcastic!” 

_ “You’re payin’ back every cent and extra or you’re gonna be in fer it!”  _ The phone says clearly. 

Sanji rolled his eyes. “I will,  _ geez _ . Besides, Patty, everybody and their moms know that I can outrun you.” Then he ended the conversation with a lazy dab of his thumb. “And on  _ that  _ note-” He poured more wine into his cup, making his mate burst into laughter. 

“Are you always like this with them?” The younger man asks, actually curious. 

“Like what?” 

“An asshole?”

The sous chef looked away in thought, taking a big swig for dramatic affect. He studied what was left of his wine before answering. “... _ Yes.”  _

“Took you long enough to answer.” Is chuckled out, which only provoked Sanji to start laughing too. 

“Honestly, when they find out that you’re my mate, they’re gonna be so glad.” 

Usopp’s brows furrowed in confusion. “Why?” He had only met the pack leader that night and as far as he could tell, Zeff was pretty indifferent.

“When I went back inside, they said you looked responsible and they liked how you weren’t afraid to tell me to go fuck myself...they also told me to tell you ‘nice hair’.” 

The graphic designer’s face flushed and he almost looked worried which provoked even more laughing. Off of that, the blonde poured more wine into his mates cup that was now resting in the cupholder. He lifted up his own for a very informal toast.

“Congrats.” He grins. 

Usopp smiled, lifting up his glass and tapping it against Sanji’s. “Thank you. Cheers.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you may be wondering "when and where is the drama!?!??!?" shhhh, my child. it will be here sooooooon.


	5. Unprepared

Out of breath, Usopp propped himself up against the wall in his bedroom facing the door. His hand clutched at his bleeding side where a silver bullet is lying and  _ burning  _ his flesh. He hasn’t picked up enough courage yet to dig his fingers in the wound to pull it out; he was too busy thanking whatever guardian angel that was looking over him for the bullet not going into his head or he would have been done for. Maybe he would worry about the bullet when his heart could stop thudding so hard in his chest. All he needed was his phone and began his unsteady journey toward it, going around the foot of his bed and crawling to his nightstand.

It was a robbery that had gone  _ completely  _ wrong on both sides of the operation a few days later. Regular humans attempting their first break in, obviously. They were way too loud when they managed to get the front door open. One of them dropped whatever they were trying to haul out of the living room.  Not knowing, or caring, the two loudly busted into the bedroom. One panicked and shot at the person who was up from his bed. The man and woman watched as their victim didn’t move, even though they hadn’t missed. Suddenly, glowing yellow eyes glared back at them and long canines were bared. An inhuman growl rolled into the silence, and the robbers fled, atheists convinced that they messed with a demon. The doors were left wide open, allowing the nights chill to cover the house.

The graphic designer could only explain the important parts in short huffs over the phone to Chopper. They’d worry about the police when the supernatural aspect was taken care of first. The last thing anyone needed was a new controversy and unaccepting judgement. Furthermore, werewolves needed special care, especially for silver poisoning. 

An ambulance arrived in less than ten minutes later, the lights of the siren shining over Usopp’s slumped figure on the floor. After the bullet was pulled out and his weak body was placed on the gurney, he noticed as he was being wheeled out that his television was missing along with a stereo. As much he would have liked to just fall asleep and not care until the silver was flushed out, he was instructed not to. 

Something...Something didn’t feel  _ right.  _

Sanji’s brows furrowed as he pressed his lips together, thinking about  _ what  _ was off. He thought he might have forgotten something despite running a ‘headcount’ of his belongings  _ and  _ going through the mental to-do list. Maybe he was just being anxious, he’s been stressed out about work lately. All he needed to do was sleep. 

That was until his ringtone scared him awake- which was the answer to  _ what  _ was off. He forgot to put his phone on silent. Angrily wondering who the hell was calling him, he flipped the black rectangle over. The brightness of the screen blinding him for a minute, then his eyes focused on Chopper’s name. His thumb tapped the green circle, rolling onto his back for the conversation. 

“Hey,” The sous chef greets, a little surprised at how much sleep was still in his voice. “Everything okay?” 

_ “Everything is fine!”  _ He hears Usopp yell in the background before Chopper loudly shushed him. 

“Not  _ everything  _ is fine.” The doctor says, a smaller noise of protest in the background. “Usopp’s house was broken into and he was attacked-” 

Sanji sat up, threw the covers off himself. “Is he-” 

“He’s  _ fine.  _ He was shot with, coincidentally, a silver bullet and now we’re trying to do poison control-” 

_ “I’m fine! Tell him to go back to sleep!”  _

“Shut up and rest! Nurse, close that door for me, thank you.” Chopper heaved a sigh. “Because of the silver, he won’t heal as fast so we close the wound the best we could and gave him some meds. The police just left and went back to the house. I’m calling you because he’ll be good to leave in a half an hour but I can’t-” 

He had already thrown on a jacket and was slipping on his already tied sneakers. “On my way. I’ll bring him back to my place.

The older man huffed in relief. “Thank you! I wasn’t sure if your relationship was...Nevermind. He’ll be happy to see you.” 

The last part managed to put a little more pep in his step, if that was even possible. 

When his car rolled up to the entrance of the hospital, he could spot his mate through the windows. A messy bun was on top of his head, his pajama pants had armadillos all over them, a baggy of medication sitting in his lap, and a gray hoodie that was zipped up halfway was too big on him(and probably from the gift shop). He was munching on some graham crackers, laughing at something Chopper said who noticed the familiar car first. 

Usopp was promptly wheeled out, smiling apologetically when the front window was rolled down. “Hey, you.” 

A familiar pager went off. “Gotta run. Sanji, could you help him so I can wheel this back?” He asks quickly over the incessant beeping. 

The graphic designer was fully expecting to be helped up to stand before carefully shuffling over and slowly lowering into the sportscar. His mate had other plans; he hooked his arms under him and effortlessly yanked him up into a princess carry. Usopp yelped, making anyone who could hear him laugh. He covered his face in embarrassment as he was lowered into the passenger seat, Sanji going as far as to fasten his seatbelt for him. 

Usopp dramatically put a hand to his chest, staring a little bewildered at the driver. “Let a guy know if you’re going to do that,  _ geez!”  _

The older man laughed, curling away from the hospital. “What? It’s not the first time I’ve picked you up.” Christ  _ why  _ did he have to remind himself about  _ hitting his mate with his car- _

“I’m confident that most people like a warning before the laws of gravity suddenly don’t apply, asshole.” Then he looked terribly anxious when he noticed his street sign coming up. “I...Uh…” He begins nervously. “We’re not going back to my house, are we? I mean, the police are there and all so...” Although he scared them off, this was his first break-in...and admittedly, he wasn’t sure if he could get around on his own for at least a day. 

“Hell  _ no.”  _ Sanji answers with the audacity to be offended, driving right by the flashing blue and red lights. 

“Look, you don’t have to carry me- _ e!”  _ Usopp exclaims in the parking lot as he’s yanked up again, just outside of the familiar condominium. “Why are you so fucking stro- Put me down! I can walk!” 

“You were in a wheelchair.” The sous chef says as a matter-of-fact. 

“The pain isn’t that bad! Chopper is just paranoid.” 

“And you’re very... _ light.”  _ He comments like he was a little surprised. 

“So what!?” 

“Well for a guy...and one who has some muscles, I thought you’d be heavier.” Then he sighed. “Besides, it’s faster this way, so shut up.” 

“Make me!” 

See, the problem here is that Sanji is the most competitive person in the world. Anyone who presents a challenge to him are  _ asking  _ to be bested. He looked down at his mate, smirked, and kissed him hard on the mouth. He not only did it to win, but also he had been missing  _ this  _ since the night they celebrated Usopp being hired. 

It surprised him how every time he did something romantic, the thought that his mate was a  _ man  _ barely crossed his mind. He felt more confident in this whole relationship working out. Their personalities mesh well, there aren’t astronomical expectations... Maybe Sanji was falling in love…

...Now that Usopp thinks about it, this is the first time he has ever shared a bed with anyone. However, he was too tired to really think of that face being anything remotely profound, because exhaustion kicked in. As soon as he sunk into the mattress and the smell of mate found his nose, it was like the high dose of meds he was given before he left the hospital were just now kicking in. 

“Hey, you hungry?” Sanji calls from the kitchen, making himself a glass of water. “I can make you some soup or something!” No answer. “Hey! You’re not dead, are you?

Well, that just made the slightest amount of worry in him  _ so much worse. _ Grabbing his cup, he goes to the bedroom and relaxes upon seeing his mate’s chest rise slowly as he laid on his back. His head was turned to the side, his hands placed on his middle. Usopp’s nose twitched; the older man couldn’t help but think about how cute he is. 

The sous chef’s mouth curled into a half smile, walking over to the nightstand to turn out the light. His mate must’ve been too tired to bother with tucking himself in or even taking off the jacket the hospital gift shop provided. Sanji was more than happy to help. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drama: *loading...*


	6. So Close Yet So Far

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drama: *loading COMPLETE!*

Sanji was left with the profoundness of sharing a bed with someone. 

Well, someone  _ special. _

At first, it was nothing. He was pulling off the gift shop hoodie and properly tucking in the injured wolf. Usopp is adorable when he’s sleepy; docile and mildly inconvenienced enough to complain all about it. Sanji apologized, feeding into whatever his mate was saying as he tried to hold back laughter. 

Then after finally settling in, an executive decision was made. When all he could do was restlessly toss and turn, the scent of sandalwood and a little blood driving him crazy and making him want to get closer, he got up again. He tried not to wake his mate as he set up camp on the couch in his living room which was admittedly a little more comfortable than he thought.

Sanji felt like he was only asleep for ten minutes when he had to get up for work. 

That evening, he was surprised with the finished logo. Along with a few necessities collected from the small house on Sheridan, his tech was also brought over. Usopp hated taking time off of his work; it drove him  _ nuts.  _

“Honey, I’m home!” Sanji calls sing-song into his condo.

“Why are you yelling!?” Is answered back from the bedroom. “Stop that!”

Ah, yes, the warmest welcome anyone could hope for. There’s a sigh in contentment.

The sous chef was still toeing off his loafers when Usopp approached him with an ipad in hand. It had been two days since the break in, and the mix of medications along with the powers had the younger man healing up nicely. The pain was still there and so was some of the burn, but it wasn’t terrible.

The two had even accomplished going back to the house to get a few essentials. Sanji was having his mate stay until his incredibly high doses of prednisone ran out (A/N: for those who don’t know, prednisone is a drug that helps flush out an allergen and inflammation). The graphic designer thought him staying for five days was a little much  _ and  _ that the sous chef was just being paranoid. Yet, he didn’t mind it. His peace of mind was still not back yet, and he had grown even closer to Sanji. Even looking at how all the hair products almost crowded it out his mates lack thereof made it almost feel like they were a couple...or struggling college students who couldn’t afford a place with two bathrooms, but they both like to think the former.

But, when they would split, the  _ silence  _ would be the first thing to be noticed.

“What do you think?” Usopp breathes, showing his mate the finished logo for the Baratie. His worried expression brightened and his teeth stopped gnawing on his lip when he saw Sanji smile. 

“I think he might even pay you extra.” 

His prediction is correct, and the graphic designer is inclined to give some of the money back once he saw his check. His eyes widened and maybe he was little more than thankful, but the Baratie as a whole was thrilled. Within a month, from the sign above the awning to the white takeout bags, Usopp’s creation was be showcased. 

To commemorate it, neither of them are sure who came up with the idea, a selfie was taken of the two of them in front of the new sign. The flash was accidentally left on the first photo, then correct. Three pictures later, one was posted on social media. 

And the next date was decided.

Regrettably. 

“You sure you’re gonna be okay?” Nami asked, hesitant to leave. 

Dark brown eyes continued to look at the floor. “Yeah. I just need to be alone right now…” 

The redhead’s hand gave her friend’s bicep one more heartfelt squeeze before she turned away and back to her car, the door closing quietly behind her. The new lock that was recently installed clicked into place, done even more out of habit than ever. That was the final sound for the moment, the silence filling the room, the still reminding him just how alone he was right now. As he trudged over to sit on his couch, he thought about turning on his TV, maybe playing a video game or two but…

All that would remind him of was how much fun it was when Sanji went with him to shop for a new television. All the tech puns he made that the blonde was fighting with himself not to laugh at.

And how Sanji laughed at him when he was struggling to put in his retainer his last night in the condo.

_ “Cahd you shut the huck up?”  _

_ “You’re late for sixth period! Or, should I say, ‘shixth period’?”  _

And how for the first time he felt like it was okay to be vulnerable with someone. He sat up with a nightmare, his mate comforting him until he went back to sleep...even though Sanji had work in the morning and ran in from livingroom. 

And when he timidly asked Sanji if he would go with him back to his house to get some things, making the house feel safer just because the sous chef was there. 

And when he finished the logo, nearly tripping as he raced to the front door as soon as he heard Sanji undo the lock who loved it and told him why. 

And Sanji carrying him through the door of his condo as if he was honored to but also enjoying the pleasure of annoying his mate. 

And Sanji kissing him to shut him up because he’s overly competitive in that way.

And Sanji kissing him in the car. 

And Sanji. 

Sanji, Sanji, Sa-

Usopp was still sitting in silence, the heels of his palms on his forehead, bent forward slightly as he let his elbows rest atop his thighs. Tears tapped the carpet, silent sobs wracking his chest. He was so  _ hurt  _ and  _ angry,  _ because he let someone in and...G-d, he really has fallen for him hasn’t he? But it was supposed to be okay to, he was promised that their relationship would work but now? 

He felt so fucking dumb, his “mate” had him looking so  _ stupid.  _ When their selfie in front to the brand new Baratie sign was posted, Nami had asked if the situation was okay to talk about and he said it was. Now, his friends new and were rooting for them for what? Nothing. Absolutely  _ nothing.  _ Although they were kind enough to not say ‘I told you so’, he could see it on their faces. 

Usopp couldn’t blame Sanji entirely, as much as he wanted to. It’s just like he said in the very beginning: he couldn’t make a straight guy the slightest bit gay. It didn’t make his mate’s actions less impressive or...his words less meaningful and genuine. He sensed everything as the truth, but there were times he wasn’t paying attention. If anything, the graphic designer wanted to know how Sanji managed to pull it off; being with two people at once. 

One he was attracted to and wanted to be with, the other was purely instinct and  _ guilt. _ It’s why Sanji couldn’t even sleep in the same bed as him...because that would be too far from his comfort zone, hit way too close to home. 

Why couldn’t he have just been a woman? 

The pictures Nami brought to show him today spoke for themselves: he did it easily. He held hands with her, another one showed a kiss...and the entire time,  _ he  _ didn’t fucking mind it. The first one the redhead saw posted on social media  _ yesterday,  _ the second was one she took today. He was too hurt to act pissed off when she showed him, which was probably why she wanted to stay. 

His phone began blasting the familiar guitar solo from his favorite show which surprisingly didn’t cheer him up at all. He reached for it as it vibrated across his coffee table, turning over to see  _ who  _ and  _ why.  _

Speak of the devil. 

At first, he stared at the device, unsure whether or not it would be a good idea to answer it. He was emotionally exhausted and charged up at the same time, his heart newly shattered into jagged shards. Maybe he  _ should,  _ because he’s a thug, as far as he is concerned. He should set up the date and confront this dickhead, who thinks his mate is an  _ idiot,  _ in person. Done deal. 

He wasn’t that whiny little weakling he used to be. He’ll stand up to anyone because he’s  _ had it.  _ Liars, fake friends, bullies- there’s no more room.

He cleared his throat, wiping the tears off his face with one hand as if he had to pull it together for dinner guests in the next room. “Hey.” 

Zoro closed the gym locker, his sports bag being slung over one shoulder. “He’s always been problematic, but I never thought that douchebag would stoop this  _ low.  _ Where did he want to meet again?” He asked, his voice sounded it’s usual uninterested tone, but it was more on purpose this time. 

Usopp slammed the locker closed a little harder than he meant to, obviously still pissed. “Where else would a hopeless romantic cheater go? He wants to go see a movie and then walk on the damn beach.” 

“Good luck, man. And if you need out, you can just text me.” 

It was agreed that the two men would meet outside of the theater. The graphic designer was only a couple minutes late, but Sanji was nowhere to be found. He stood awkwardly in front of the bright red double doors for five minutes, looking around for a head of blonde hair as the wind whipped a few of his curls and pushed against his yellow sweatshirt, even sliding under the holes in his jeans. Then his phone dinged. 

**_Sanji: meet me in the bathroom._ **

Brown eyes stared at the text for a little while because he thought it was a strange one. It wouldn’t sound weird or creepy if they were girls in a middle school clique, but still. Either way, something  _ could  _ be wrong for such a text to be sent. If things go south, Usopp can handle his own. 

**_Usopp:_ ** **_typing…_ **

**_Usopp: ok_ **

Sanji was bent over the sink, his nose leaking blood like a broken faucet. The wolf in him was still fixing the damage as the purple on the bridge was in the process of fading away. The brown papertowels he was using were too thin to really absorb more than a couple of drops, but he kept them stuffed under his nostrils just to save his floral, short-sleeved button up from stains. 

His mate didn’t feel that terrible about it, even though his instincts were a little alarmed by the scent of his mate’s blood and pain. “What the hell happened to you?” 

“I don’t fucking know.” The sous chef replies, wiping the papertowels across. He dabbed his thumb on his nostrils to check for anymore blood- there wasn’t any. “Zoro just comes out of fucking  _ nowhere  _ and sucker punches me in the face. Then he just  _ leaves.”  _ He through the crumple, bloodied paper and threw it in the trash. The purple still fading. “I’m getting him back for this. A roundhouse kick  _ right  _ in the fucking jaw.” 

“Well, it’s not like he did that without a reason.” 

“Oh yeah? What reason would that be?” 

“Like hell I know! What did you do!?” 

_ “Nothing!”  _

“...Are you sure about that?” 

Grey eyes narrowed, sensing something. “Did you sic him on me?” 

_ “No!  _ If I wanted to punch you, I'd do it myself!" 

“Then  _ what!?   _ What the fuck is going on!?" 

Usopp’s felt his palms sweat, his heart wanting to burst through his chest. He balled his hands up tightly, fear wanting him to cower and foil his own plans. “I know about your girlfriend.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much trouble writing this and I don't know why...hope ya can't tell...


	7. Divorce Papers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slowly walks back into the room* H-Hey, guys! What's up!? This bitch is back so gather around children for more drama!

“I-I know all about her. I saw the picture she posted yesterday. My friend saw you kiss her... And until you...you do whatever you need to do, we can’t do  _ this.”  _ He felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes and crying being the last thing he wanted to do in front of this jerk, Usopp turned to leave but his wrist was grabbed. He easily yanked it out of his grasp.

“I-” 

“Nothing! I shouldn’t have trusted you-” 

“We’re not together anymore!” He wasn’t  _ lying,  _ not  _ exactly. _ But there was something else there. “Okay? We’re not!” 

The graphic designer shook his head, his voice softer and a little less upset, but firm. “You need to figure it out because I won’t...I can’t do this.” The swing of the door closing was the last noise he made. 

Sanji released a sigh that sounded like he was holding it in, his hands still braced on either side of the sink. He cursed under his breath before looking at himself in the mirror. His nose had completely healed, and his shirt remained clean like he’d hoped. Why couldn’t this just be easier!? It always feels like when he takes one step forward, his gets pushed five steps back. 

He’s got to fix it, though. Really, it’s his own fault for not being assertive with women and his own promises he made aren’t holding up anymore. Now, he seems like a manipulative cheater or someone who pities those around him which couldn’t be further from the truth. He curses again, pulling out his cellphone and dialing the number he needed to get rid of. They needed to talk. 

They needed to be  _ over.  _ For good. 

Usopp felt a little proud of himself. He took a stand, didn’t back down, and set the boundaries like he didn’t have paralyzing anxiety at the mere thought of conflict. Although the situation was rather shitty and he felt  _ terrible  _ about that, he couldn’t help but feel good about how he handled it. Maybe he  _ was  _ more confident now. Maybe more than just his appearance changed over the years. 

Of course, this didn’t stop him from folding his arms over the steering wheel in his car before even starting the thing and power-crying for a solid five minutes straight. It  _ sucked.  _ He’s never felt more betrayed and deceived in his life. He starting feeling a little bad about himself for crying because he  _ knew  _ something like this would happen, so why is he so surprised? It also wasn’t like he’s known his mate for an especially long time. 

But that didn’t make him want to disappear any less. 

He was  _ tired  _ of feeling like this,  _ tired  _ of thinking that maybe this whole thing  _ is  _ a mistake. Not even his  _ mate  _ can be fully faithful, so what was he really hoping for? 

He can already hear Nami now, telling him that this is what he gets for having feelings. 

Finally getting himself together, he pulled out of the parking spot. A car comes zipping behind him, making his foot suddenly slam on the brake. 

Which doesn’t work. He stomps on the pedal again, but it’s too late. The back is already clipped and dinged, the culprit not even stopping. It wasn’t as if Usopp was going that fast anyway, so he has time to apply the manual brake. He huffs and get out to assess the damage, thinking about how it was just his luck to be stuck in the place he wants to leave the most. 

The scratches and dents are an easy fix and he could probably do it himself. What he’s most concern with is why his brake wasn’t working- 

They’d been cut. 

Deliberately. 

“Oh, for fucks sake…!” 

The amature mechanic pinched his nose bridge, trying to think of anyone who has any kind of vendetta or grandiose grudge against him. His anxiety screamed that the ones who broke into his house and robbed him of a TV must be behind this. They probably wanted revenge because he scared them so badly. But, that didn’t seem to make a lot of sense. 

Really, who is dumb enough to cut someone’s brakes in a parking lot? Your foot is practically hovering the brake  _ and  _ you have to wait before going into the intersection. 

He groans, leaning his forehead into his hand as he watches the tow-truck drag his car away. Well, at least there’s  _ one  _ thing he could count on for today. He sighs, pulling out his phone and dialing Zoro’s number. The ringer goes on for a little longer than he expected and if this asshole doesn’t pick up  _ he’s going to-  _

_ “Hey.”  _

“I want the ride you promised me.” 

That wasn’t what he meant by ‘if you need an out’ but,  _ “Sure. Be there in fifteen.”  _

“And I know what you did.” 

_ “...I didn’t hit him  _ that  _ hard-”  _

“You don’t hit people in the first place!” He growls and hangs up. “My friends suck. They have to be told  _ not  _ to hit people,  _ unbelievable. _ ” He mumbles as he makes his way back towards the bench that rested right outside the theater. 

The dark green truck pulls up, and seeing it kinda lifted the young man’s spirits a little. Not enough to keep him from his plans for when he got home tonight. 

“What happened?” Zoro asks as they roll away. 

“Confronted him and he’s not telling me the entire truth. I get out here and the brakes on my car have been cut.” He sighed and closed his eyes as he felt a pounding headache come on. “I think I’m just gonna go home and take a good depression nap before I even attempt to process this crap.” 

“See, now him being punched isn’t all that bad anymore.” 

“I, like,  _ actually  _ hate you.” 

“But, I’m not letting you be depressed in your house all by yourself. Luffy recently got a Switch and we’re gonna play games all night. We have to pick up some beer first.” 

Okay. Maybe his friends didn’t  _ completely  _ suck. 

Sanji, on the other hand, was still sitting in the parking lot in his car, calling his wife’s number for the third time. His heart thudded in his chest and his breath became faster. This was nerve wracking and scary, not just because Pudding has gone off the deep end before, but her family are all vicious animals. But, this needed to happen, it was going to sooner than later. This was his life too, and he wanted no part of The Family. Hopefully, his own family wouldn’t catch wind of this.

_ “Hey, it’s Pudding! You know what to do!” Beep. _

The blonde sighed, not sure whether he was annoyed or relieved that she didn’t answer. 

“I appreciate you coming to the restaurant to see me and the pictures you posted were... _ nice,  _ but those were from years ago. You are an amazing and beautiful woman who shouldn’t even give me the time of day anymore. I don’t want to waste any more of your time but, we need to finalize our divorce. I have already supplied you with the necessary papers that you needed to sign, but got nothing back from you. I understand that you’re busy, but this is important. This isn’t working out and I’ve...found someone else. I’m sure you have as well. Let’s just end this.  _ Please.”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Chapters should be more frequent now! I have been SUPER busy with college stuff. I recently got accepted into a university that I didn't think would accept me and am making preparations for that! So glad that I can come back to this!


	8. Where Do We Go Now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I’m currently out of town and miserable but found the time to write this yaaaaaaaay!

She always polished every weapon she owned. It made the tragedy more beautiful in her eyes when the silver hit the light so perfectly. Seeing fangs shoot forward and the glow drain from their eyes was such a reward, better than the money she earned for hunting life’s abominations. The world’s mistakes. The monsters of the woods. 

Werewolves. 

But, she’s conflicted. The one wolf she wants to kill the most, the one she was supposed to  _ destroy _ on their wedding night, she feels something for. They click, he’s the kindest being she’s ever had the pleasure to know. 

Yet she wishes to see the color drain from his face, feel his warm blood on her hands, maybe feel her hands around his throat as he looks at her with that betrayal and fear of G-d in his eyes. 

And kiss him.

_ Hear  _ the burn from the silver and him choking, eyes squeezed shut in prayer- 

Feel his arms around her- 

She stops polishing her pistol to stare at and play with her wedding rings. Sanji never picked it out, her mother had it already arranged, but he was the one who shakily put it on her hand. Although he smiled at her, he was scared to death and regretful. The he said that she was beautiful- 

“He’s not dead or injured. We couldn’t get him this time.”

Pudding banged her hand on her vanity table, her bedroom big enough that it echoed. She stands, holsters her weapon, and throws a pigtail over her shoulder. 

When you want something done, you have to do it yourself. 

She’s been watching Usopp for some time now. He’s a confusing one, because unlike the wolves in the city, the wolf in him is very young. She suspects that he wasn’t always a monster. And now, he has been taking a special interest in her husband. They  _ suddenly  _ became such good friends out of nowhere and one of her siblings had the audacity to insult her by mentioning the wolves’ mating system. It was something she fiercely didn’t believe in. And now, his wanted poster, one of many plastered in the manor’s basement, was one she hated more than anything. 

He wasn’t the next on the list to be erased, it actually was the bouncer of the top nightclub in the city; a green haired punk. Because of his strength as an alpha, she’s been helping to plan how the hunters were going to successfully take him down before they could even  _ think  _ about taking down legendary alpha, Senator Vivi. 

But, she can  _ always  _ make an exception. 

_ Always.  _

This isn’t just business anymore. 

Now, it’s personal. 

But before she gets to listening to Usopp take his last breath, she wanted to play with him a little. She’s always been the best actress,  _ always  _ could turn anyone she wanted into a complete and utter fool. It’s more of a tool than a talent in her opinion. And it’s so easy that it becomes kinda boring. 

She remembers as a kid that she would get the biggest kick out of making other people cry. 

Pudding smirks at the memory but has to quickly wipe it off her face as she approaches Usopp’s house. Her eyes well up, her face innocent and solemn. She makes a few gasps and hiccups as she rings the doorbell. Her sad princess character always worked. 

The graphic designer throws his hair up in a ponytail as he power-walks to the front door. Nervously, he looks through the peephole and the distraught young lady makes him fling open the door.

“H-”

“Oh, thank goodness you answered!” She hiccups. “My car broke broke down and I’m trying to get to my husband, it’s very important-”

“Calm down, I can take a look at your car for you. Just let me go get my tools.” 

“There’s no time! It’s urgent! Please, can you drive me to his apartment?”

His gut gives him a weird feeling about this, so he decides to compromise. Pulling out his phone, “I’ll have a cab take you. There’s one right around the corner and it’ll be here in two minutes.” 

Oh, this one is  _ smart.  _ What a  _ clever  _ boy.

This’ll be a lot more interesting than she thought.

“Thank you so much! I don’t know how I can repay you!” 

Usopp shakes his head and smiles. “Don’t worry about it. I’m happy to help you out.” 

When the cab arrives, the young man walks her to the car. He slides the driver payment as the grateful woman climbs into the backseat. As he walks away, he hears her say Sanji’s address. 

He sharply turns around, almost hoping she’d repeat it so he could be sure that he heard that right. But the window is already being rolled up and taillights are escaping him. You know, her face looked awfully familiar- 

So…so that’s what he meant. They weren’t just together, because that isn’t his girlfriend. 

That’s his  _ wife.  _

_ What the fuck is he supposed to think now?  _

Why didn’t he say that he was still married? He said that the wedding fell through when they spoke in the car that night! 

Things were kept from him again, weren’t they? 

He… He really wished his death had been successful now. Because if this is the point in his life where things are supposed to be turning around, then he doesn’t want to stick around for what else this fucked world has in store for him. What’s next? His art career suddenly falls through? His house has to be torn down? 

Meeting your mate isn’t supposed to be like this. It’s beautiful and soft, intense and passionate. It’s happy, it’s  _ easy.  _ It’s honest. And if it’s rocky in the beginning, it always quickly smooths out. 

It’s  _ always  _ a love story.

Well. Usopp has never had great luck anyway. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh oh


	9. Phase 1: Success

“Sanji.” Pudding calls, an apologetic smile on her face. 

The sous chef stops in the middle of unlocking the door to his condo. He looks at her with a little surprise but can’t find it in himself to not smile back. “Hey. What’re you-” 

She briefly looked at the floor, tears welling up in her eyes. “I got your message.” She almost croaks.

“Look, Pudding-” 

His wife puts her hand up, the wedding rings glistening in the light. “I came for the divorce papers. I’ll sign anything...You were right.” She uses the heel of her palm to wipe away her tears. 

Sanji unlocks the door and opens it quickly. He puts a comforting hand on her back as he ushered her inside, and softly closes the door behind them. He has her sit on the couch, she has him go get the documents before anything else, and he goes as far as to make her a cup of hot tea. Coincidentally, he had her favorite: earl grey. It seemed to lift her mood a little when he placed the mug in her hands. She took a good whiff, smiled a little- 

“I still love you, Sanji.” She hiccups, tears streaming down and dripping off her chin. She sat the drink in her lap, hands still tightly wrapped around it. “I’ve always loved you. Despite what I said, despite everything...You’re the best man I’ve ever known and I-” Sobbing with gasping breaths in between cut her off. 

The blonde slides a tissue box onto the coffee table next to the manila folder before sitting next to her. He puts an arm around her shoulders and pulls her close to him. “At one point, I was falling for you.” He admits. “You’ll know a far better man than me.” 

“Really?” Her voice suddenly sounds devious and smooth. 

“Huh-” 

Sanji feels a blade slice across his neck and the familiar burn of silver. His hands clutch at the wound, thanking anything and everything that it wasn’t deep since he jerked back in time. But, the silver is slowing down the healing time, making him feel weak and ill once it hits his bloodstream. He stands, or at least tries to because his balance was off, but Pudding is all ready using her weight to push him onto the floor and into the new puddle of hot tea. She straddles him, quickly kicking the mug way to make more room, the smirk on her face not quite reaching her eyes. 

She raises the knife over her head, licks her lips at the appalled look on her victim’s face, and strikes- 

Hands much stronger than her own catch her forearms. He may be a little weak, but his strength was still on an entirely different level. He uses it to push her back and snatch the knife from her. Then he puts distance between them.

The young hunter quickly picks herself up, breathless from being suddenly put on her back where the wind was knocked out of her. She looks on at her husband in surprise that he would have the gall to fight back against not only a woman  _ but his wife.  _ She can’t help but feel a little nostalgia anyway; they’ve  _ almost  _ done this before. 

They stare at each other for a moment, mainly to see who would move next. 

Pudding snatches out the pistol she had been shining that morning and holstered all this time, just for this moment. She clutches it tightly in both hands, arms straight as she aimed it right in between her target’s eyes. They were wide, now filled with fear and a little heartbreak. Just like she wanted. 

He drops the knife, the only sound filling the room was it clattering onto the floor. 

Then the cocking of the gun. 

Her manicured finger rests on the trigger, her heart thudding in her ears. 

And it’s telling her she can’t do this. 

Oh, but she can! He’s been a target ever since he was ten years old! His wanted poster has been hung up in the basement for how many years? She was supposed to kill him on their wedding night! She was supposed to kill him after the wedding fell through! It doesn’t matter how she feels, he’s a monster that  _ needs to go!  _

And no one else gets the privilege of killing him but her. 

_ But you weren’t lying when you said you loved him.  _

She’s trembling now,  _ real  _ tears dribbling down her cheeks. It hard to keep her aim steady,  _ so  _ hard. 

“You don’t have to kill me...You never had to,” He says softly, trying not to sound terrified, and she loves the sound of his voice like this. “I can go away-”

She growls and throws her gun to the floor, the weapon thudding against the carpet. She sits back down on the couch, rips the cap off one of the pens on the table, and opens the manila folder. Sniveling, she skimmed through, noticing all the circles of places where she needed to sign. The pen went to work, writing her cursive signature that she was forced to perfect as a child. She knows that Sanji is bewildered with the way he’s staring at her now, his back pressed against a wall as he watches her every move. 

When she’s through, she picks up the gun and holsters it again. Then, she goes for the knife, and does the same. Her eyes narrow at her “victim”, who’s wound was now a scrape and his shirt forever stained in blood, in a piercing glare as she slides the wedding ring off her finger. She holds it out, the older man doesn’t move, so she grabs his hand and mashes the gold and diamonds into his palm before tightly closing his fingers over it. 

“But I didn’t-” 

“We’re done.” 

She turns on her heel, and walks out, slamming the door behind her. 

But this won’t be the last that she sees of him. Today was still a victory; she killed the emotional part. She ended the relationship. She was honest with herself. 

So, when she hunts him next time- 

_ She won’t hesitate.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else thought of the "i won't hesitate" bitch vine? 
> 
> I know I did lol 
> 
> Also, I know this chapter is a lil short, I'LL MAKE UP FOR IT I SWEAR


	10. Free Cake!

“No problem, mam.” Usopp turns around in his desk chair, looking at his various, psychedelic pots that his beloved plants were in, all sat in the wide windowsill of his bedroom. “I’m glad you like it...Thank you. Buh-bye.” 

The graphic designer sighs, his body leaning back as he did so. He had pulled an all-nighter for another commission. He wasn’t ‘go to sleep’ tired since his mind has been this emotional, humming mess, but just...tired of  _ working.  _ He didn’t want to be inspired or creative for the sake of getting his mind off of fucked up shit. But, hey, the money’s  _ damn good  _ and he’s able to feel okay for a few... _ several  _ hours. 

He spun back around, pushing his drawing tablet out of the way to get to his computer. He closed the window he had open of a soundtrack from one of his favorite video games and went back to a  _ certain  _ tab he had open for the past few days: 

_**15 Reasons to go to Morocco** _

It popped up as he was mindlessly scrolling through social media. He remembers his mother saying that she met his dad there. She was running from a  _ very  _ dangerous Egypt at the time and he was escaping South Africa or Zambia or Kenya...he couldn’t remember which one it was. His father was never around and he didn’t talk about his life when he was. But, he always remembered them both going on and on about how  _ beautiful  _ it was, how much they wished they had stayed there so their son could have better childhood memories. 

Usopp is  _ aware  _ that if he were to buy those roundtrip plane tickets right now, that he’s running from his problems instead of confronting them. But, when you’re “soulmate” has been keeping a lot of important shit from you and you  _ just  _ find out that you’ve been the “other person” of a married man, it gets to be a bit  _ much.  _ Not to mention his friend’s all being busy, Chopper practically buried in emergencies, and the two older friends he could count on for advice currently enjoying their honeymoon. Maybe he should just bite the fucking bullet and get a therapist already. 

And...he’s been dreaming a lot about when he died four years ago. The way he locked himself in the bathroom, filled up the tub, and pulled out a razor blade. 

That door had been broken down, his guardian’s attempts at reviving him the traditional way didn’t work so there was blood shared. Luffy had shown up at some point, he remembers seeing a mess of black hair when his head was still underwater, strained orange and pink, bubbles sliding up to the surface.

He woke up on cold, bathroom tiles, the lights above nearly blinding him. Gasping, coughing- then this adrenaline pumping through his veins-

_ Ding-dong!  _

Usopp snaps out of it and looks at the time- almost noon. Hopefully, it wasn’t someone trying to convert him into a religion. 

Or Sanji. He’s not ready to see him...not yet. 

But even better! 

It’s his  _ wife.  _

Again. 

She’s smiling gratefully, looking a lot better than she did those couple days ago, and holding out a white box with a bow stuck on the top of it. It’s from Bedtime Bakery, the infamous place that sells cake until three AM. Boy, did that bring some good memories...ignorance is bliss afterall. He tried his best to look a little less like someone ready to randomly leave the country to escape his problems. 

“Hello, I’m Pudding Charlotte,” Yes, yes. He  _ knows  _ who she is by now. “And I run the bakery downtown. My husband and I wanted to say thank you for the other day so I made you something special,  _ free of charge  _ of course. Not many people these days have good hearts like yours and they deserved to be rewarded more often.” Maybe he underestimated her age because good lord did she sound like his  _ mom.  _

“I-It was really no big deal-” 

“Nonsense!” She practically shoves the dessert into his hands, then pulled an envelope out of her pocket and put it right on top of the box. “A ‘thank you’ card. If you ever need me to return the favor, just ask for me at the bakery.” 

Maybe that old saying ‘no good deed goes unpunished’ is a lie. He doesn’t know  _ one  _ person who got free cake just for calling a taxi for someone...well, his mate’s  _ wife  _ who he kept under wraps until social media set his heart on fire, but hey, it’s free fucking cake. The owner of his favorite bakery delivered it to him and went as far as to give him a thank you note. He wonders if she would have still done that if she had known who he was. 

It’s hard to hate her. As much as he wants to, as much as he is annoyed by her presence, he  _ can’t  _ hate her. This whole thing isn’t her fault. It was an arranged marriage between two rich families, and from the looks of it, the relationship wasn’t always the best. She also has no idea what  _ really  _ is going on, at least as far as he can tell. And on top of it all, she’s incredibly kind and generous, a baker to boot. 

_ Perfect  _ for Sanji. 

Well, maybe she can have him. 

And he could possibly start a whirlwind romance with a local in Morocco, someone statuesque and beautiful who shows him around the place. He was  _ right!  _ They could both be happy without each other! He’s not sure  _ what  _ Sanji was trying to accomplish by trying to make them work. It turned out to be the complete shit-show that Usopp thought it was. The only positive that could come out of this now was making his story known to the wolf world to prove that the mating system is flawed. He’s already got an introduction to that essay in his head.

He’ll write it on the plane, he’s decided. 

After cutting a pretty big slice for himself, he returns to his small office space. The cake is moist and  _ delicious,  _ it made his mouth water  _ while he was eating it.  _ What made it taste better was the fact that the amount of commissions he had completed allowed him to be in Morocco for a little more than two weeks. That’s the perfect amount of time to disappear, at least he thinks so.

In his haste to do his favorite hobby which was _ going away  _ (but on a grander scale), he left himself without anything to drink. Lazily groaning, he hauls himself up, walking back to the ki- 

Hey...why...why’s the room tipping?  _ G-d  _ his head fucking  _ hurts. _ He felt kinda...kinda sick? The floor’s moving! H-How? 

...it...it’s  _ really  _ hot in here… 

...where’d the sun go? 

_ Thump!  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm...I'm sorry?


	11. Don't Go Home

_“Vivi~!”_ Nami whines, laid out dramatically on the couch in the living room with the TV on in the background. “Come in here and love me!” She rips a page out of one of the magazines on the coffee table, balls it up, and throws it down the nearest hallway.

Vivi sighs, maybe thinking about moving her office to the upstairs guest bedroom as she watches the crumpled paper ball roll near the door.

“I heard that!”

“I’m working!” She reminds all singsong.

“I’m more important!”

The senator holds back some laughter. “Just give me ten more minutes to type this out and I’ll come and love you as much as you want!”

“You said that _ten minutes ago!”_ Nami growls. “If you don’t, I’ll-”

The doorbell chimes, making the redhead groan and peel herself away from the comfortable sectional. She fixes her hair a little before opening the door, smoothing down any firery strands while grumbling about who it could be out in _this_ rain at dinner time. She leans to look through the peephole.

“Who is it!?” Vivi calls, swiveling around in her desk chair slightly.

“Sanji!” Nami answers back, swinging open the large wooden thing.

She crossed her arms, glaring at her visitor who looked nothing but ashamed. He had this sullen look, eyes off to the side and to the porch. He hands were plunged in his pants pockets, hiking up the bottom of his chef’s jacket.

“I’m sorry.” Is all he says, his visible brow furrowing deeper when he says it. He can’t even bring himself to look at her properly.

The photographer lifts her chin slightly like some queen looking down upon a sorry subject. “I’m not the one you need to apologize to.” She lifts one hand to put it on the door to close it-

“Tell me how to fix it.” He says, grey eyes finally looking into brown ones. “I want to make it up to him. Is there anything special that I can do?” That _won’t_ make him think it’s something I used on women or that his guilty conscious is just eating away at him.

“Well-”

“Please? You know him better than I do.”

“But-”

“I have money.”

Nami sighed, shaking her head slightly in pity which worried her guest for a second, “You poor bastard...come inside.” She closes the door behind him. “You’ll have to apologize twice because he hates surprises.”

“Why?”

“He’s...easy to scare.”

“Kinda like you.”

“Shut your whore mouth.”

“Yes, mam.”

The same night, Robin slides her hair out of the neat ponytail she had it in the entire plane ride before relaxing back into the passenger seat of the blue truck. She looks back out the window at the familiar neighborhood, wanting nothing more than to relax at home and then reconnect with everyone. Surprisingly, she hadn’t been contacted _at all..._ which means nothing was lit on fire while she and Franky were gone. They’re about to zoom past Usopp’s house-

“Franky, slow down for a second.” She commands, eyes narrowing at the small home.

The mechanic looks at her with confusion but complies. “Why?”

The garage door by Usopp’s house was wide open with the little yellow bug still parked inside. No lights were on in the windows and an empty trashcan at the end of his driveway was turned over. Something seemed... _fishy,_ but the archaeologist really couldn’t place what it was. Usually her intuition about things was a lot more certain, but there wasn’t a lot to go on.

“Stop.” She orders. “I’ll go and close the garage.”

“Nah, I’ll do it. You can’t reach anyway.” Her husband decides, parking close to the curb.

“Thank you.”

As he reaches up to slide the metal door down, his eyes noticed something shiny on the concrete ground. A silver watch with black leather straps, the buckle was broken, and the glass cracked. It looked like it belonged to a woman, almost like it just slipped off her wrist. Hey, now he wasn’t going to be like his friend and assume the worst. This could possibly just belong to his recently found mate! Which, in that case, congratulations!

Franky picks it up before closing the garage, then goes to drop the accessory in the mailbox. He also turned the trashcan upright before getting back into his vehicle and rolling them away.

“What did you pick up?”

“Just a broken watch. Didn’t look like it belonged to Usopp.”

Robin made a thoughtful hum that didn’t sound positive.

The mechanic sighs knowingly. “Look, you can call him first thing in the morning! I bet you that he just forgot to close the garage door. And who knows? Maybe a raccoon knocked over the trashcan.”

“I was planning to.” She huffs. “And maybe you’re right. I’m probably just being a worrywart since we’ve been out of the loop for so long.”

“It’s only natural for everyone’s mama to be worried.”

The older woman smiles at that, letting out a small chuckle after a moment. “Do I really act like everyone’s mother?”

“Do you _really_ have to ask me that?”

Robin laughs a little louder. “They’re so much better than children though is what I mean. I don’t think I treat them like something I don’t find preferrable.”

Franky’s brows furrow. _“Well-”_

 _“Okay._ I _know_ Luffy, Usopp, and Nami aren’t _too_ far off...and Sanji and Zoro...oh, what am I going to do with those two?” She mumbled away, her smile widening as she sees their house from afar. “And Chopper’s way too busy to help me rein them in more.”

“What about _me!?_ I’m older than them!”

 _“You_ join the riff-raff instead of helping. You’re like a bad uncle if anything.”

“Tch.”

The next day, Sanji is feeling all _kinds_ of good about what was to come. He showered, had a smoke, got up early enough to make himself breakfast- But those were only small things that contributed to his mood today. He not only has a plan underway to show Usopp that he’s been serious this entire time, and that he’s _remorseful_ more than anything, but he bought a whole bunch of gifts which was _a little_ outside Nami’s advice.

All Usopp has to do his hear him out, forgive him, and life can continue as normal...It may not be that fast or easy, and that’s okay, just as long as things get better. That’s all he can hope for.

Well, besides for the fact that he probably has to move now, but-

One thing at a time! Get the guy and _then_ he’ll get to staying out of the way of the cutest girl he’s ever seen who tried to stab him in the neck-

In all honesty, he was excited to see him. Not even a text was shared between them, not that it would have been appropriate, but it was rough not being able to see long nose. Okay, maybe it was...a little more than rough. Seeing the look on his face when he left the bathroom was...he felt like he was punched in the gut. It was almost like he felt the _hurt_ that Usopp was feeling. And to be the cause of that made the pain so much worse. He saw that expression every time he closed his eyes now.

More than anything, he didn’t want to prove Usopp right...but he did.

It was almost like this was cursed from the start. Their first meeting was him _hitting his mate with his c-_

So, here he is, marching up the familiar porch with presents that are riddles in balloons and glitter, all _yellow_ because Nami mentioned that it was his favorite color. He rings the doorbell, straightens his tie…

And _nothing._

He leans over to look through a window, only to find the curtains were drawn closed.

He does this on three separate days but comes up with nothing. Calls, texts, voicemails all went ignored. Who knows? Maybe he isn’t being shunned. Maybe he just keeps showing up at the wrong times.

But optimism only goes so far.

He’s back in his car now, heaving a sigh with his arms folded on the steering wheel. The sun was already setting, making some of the yellow glitter that got all over his car seats shine. Even the parts of his suit that were out of the shade would sparkle. It reminded him of the younger man’s wolf eyes. Speaking of golden, sparkly things-

He may not have gotten super close with Usopp, but he was currently sorely missed. He didn’t want to say that his mate was just ‘different’ because _everyone_ says that but…he’s dazzling and the two of them click like no other. Of all things to screw up…

Suddenly, a rush of anxiety flows through him, making him sit up and look back at the house-

He groans slightly when he hears his phone ringing, but gasps when he sees the contact.

_Robin-chwan <3 <3 <3 is calling… _

“Hey!” He answers, trying hard to hide the solemness he was feeling before. “Back already? How was the honeymoon?”

 _“It was perfect, thank you,”_ She replies, a smile in her voice. _“I know it’s last minute, but I wanted to have a ‘welcome back’ dinner with everyone. Do you think you can swing by?”_

“Well-”

_“Please? I ordered all this food and there’s someone that I’d like to introduce you to. If he shows...”_

She had him at ‘please’.

_But._

One hand grips the steering wheel and then lets go. “I’ll be there as soon as I can! Just give me fifteen minutes.”

Sanji exits his car again as he hangs up and goes straight for the mailbox. If he remembered correctly, his mate kept a spare key in here, right?

This is probably crazy. What if he starts to look like Usopp’s version of Pudding? Christ, that would be _mortifying._ He could imagine him sitting there, eyes wide as someone just calmly “breaks” into his house. Especially the person he was ignoring.

But he can’t get over how he’s feeling right now. It doesn’t matter if he’ll be yelled at or sent away, just as long as _his mate is here to do that._

He pulls out a broken watch from the metal thing.

A _very familiar_ broken watch. It looked like it was stepped on.

It looked like it belonged to his ex-wife.

“Oh _no no no…”_ Sanji mumbles panicky, heart thudding in his chest even harder. He fishes for the key even faster now, snatching it out like lightning.

If the distance was long enough, he would have ran all the way to the front door. His hands shoved the key into the lock, the door loudly swung open-

Silence. The place _smelled_ deserted. From his senses he could tell that his mate wasn’t here. He looked around with some kind of blind hope that he’d just stumble upon the graphic designer. The first _off_ thing he notices were the dirty dishes left in the sink and the full trashbag leaning up against the counter. The office still had lights on in it with a piece of half-eaten cake sitting on the desk.

It better not be who Sanji thinks it is.

He goes to the bedroom where the blankets on the bed are askew, the glass sitting on the nightstand was empty and dry _next to his cellphone!_

That was sadly still lighting up with notifications. There were texts from everyone, missed calls, ignored emails-

The sous chef’s hands run over his face in disbelief. He thought...Pudding told him that she gave up hunting and she…

_Oh g-d…_

Sanji jumps when his phone starts blaring, snatching the device out in anger at who wanted to bother him _right now!?_

It’s the business line from the Baratie. He half expected it to be Patty complaining about he'd been leaving earlier lately or asking him if he could come back to help clean up. It’s funny how they act like they could do without him but as soon as he’s gone, he’s the first one they call.

He denies the call, and quickly leaves the house. He sensed danger the moment he pulled up today but thought it was him just being anxious after what happened. He’s a fucking idiot! Why didn’t he check sooner!?

He denies _another_ call.

What the _fuck_ is he going to do!? The guards at the Charlotte Estate wouldn’t even let him in less than ten feet-

Sanji’s phone doesn’t know when to quit.

“What the fuck do you want!?” He blows up into the innocent piece of technology.

 _“Sanji!?”_ Usopp gasped breathless and wheezy into the phone, panic in his voice. _“Whatever you do,"_ He grunts in pain. _“Don’t go home!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope this makes up for the time it took me to update this?

**Author's Note:**

> As I was vacuuming my house, I was thinking about what would be a more entertaining way of meeting that def fits their own personal chemistry which creates their unique series of unfortunate events...see, I think about it too much...you may cringe now. 
> 
> I will be posting one chapter every day! Wanna keep the peeps on their toes! (I have them all written up anyway so I thought it might be easier to follow this way if it's not all posted at once, i dunno) 
> 
> I HOPE YOU THOUGHT THIS WAS MUCH BETTER BTW(i feel like even the title is an upgrade). 
> 
> k bai


End file.
